gravedigger
by dolorussven
Summary: Namamu Alice. Vonis dokter, tiga menit yang lalu, kau mengembuskan napas terakhirmu. —Alice/Rafaela. M for Disturbing content(s); Modern AU.


gravedigger.

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning:** suicide attempt(s). ooc. modern au. typo. overall grim outlook.

 **sinopsis:** namamu alice. vonis dokter, tiga menit yang lalu, kau mengembuskan napas terakhirmu.

 **note:** penjelasan di akhir cerita

.

* * *

.

Semuanya terasa terbakar.

Kau merasakan air hujan menghajar tubuhmu yang menggigil kedinginan. Pikirmu, ini biasa. Usiamu tujuh saat mereka merampasmu dari orang tuamu. Usiamu sembilan belas, mungkin, saat kau melarikan diri dari mereka— _mereka_ adalah seorang pria, tubuhnya besar, terkadang membisikkan rahasia bahwa ia mencintaimu, tetapi tidak begitu tulus sembari tubuhmu terbebani oleh tubuhnya yang _tidak cukup_ untuk tubuhmu yang ringkih.

Kau tidak tahu kau dimana.

Semuanya terasa terbakar. Mungkin bukan air hujan yang menghantam kulitmu yang hanya berbalut kain lusuh tipis yang diberikan nenek tua bertroli itu. Kau mencium asap, dan aroma anyir darah yang familiar—rasanya seperti rumah. Hangat, namun kulitmu semakin dingin.

Seseorang mengangkat tubuhmu; tangannya hangat meninggalkan berkas di kulitmu. Ia terlalu kasar—atau mungkin ia ingin memberikan sinyal pada dirimu bahwa _rasa sakit ini menandakan bahwa kau masih hidup._

 _Sudahi saja semua ini, kumohon._

Mungkin orang itu takut; ia dapat merasakan tangannya gemetar, atau mungkin karena dingin. Seseorang berlari menghampirinya, kau menjerit saat tangan sedingin es orang itu menyentuh kulitmu, yang jauh lebih dingin dari seharusnya.

Kau membuka matamu walau hanya sedikit—seorang wanita bersurai perak menatapmu dengan cemas, tangannya mengelus pipimu. Kau tidak ingat kapan pastinya wanita itu mengangkat tubuhmu ke atas mobil, tetapi kau tidak melawan saat wanita itu menutupi tubuhmu dengan pakaian miliknya sendiri, lalu memelukmu untuk membagi kehangatan miliknya.

Semuanya terasa terbakar seolah-olah kau berada di neraka, tetapi tubuhmu terus menggigil kedinginan.

Wanita itu mengoleskan sesuatu ke bibirmu, rasanya manis dan hangat—mungkin madu?—lalu ia memasukkan biskuit ke mulutmu dan memaksamu untuk mengunyah. Kau menurut, tapi tidak sampai perutmu kenyang dan tubuhmu kembali hangat, kau merasa kegelapan mengklaim alam sadarmu dengan senandung nina bobo wanita itu mengalun pelan.

.

* * *

.

Namamu Alice.

Atau, mungkin bukan.

Kau tidak ingat, _mereka_ memanggilmu Alice—setiap kali nama itu menyapa telingamu, kau merasa seperti ingin mati; sakit di sekujur tubuhmu dan hanya derita yang kau ingat dari nama itu. Mungkin namamu Alice. Kau harap namamu bukan Alice, terlalu banyak derita dan baunya seperti kematian di ujung koridor.

Namamu Alice. Vonis dokter, tiga menit yang lalu, kau mengembuskan napas terakhirmu.

Arwahmu terasa melayang-layang di udara, mengamati wanita bersurai perak itu, menangis pada seseorang yang memiliki rupa identik dengannya.

Sesuatu memanggilmu dalam bahasa yang tidak kau ketahui kau kuasai. Kau berbalik, lalu bertemu dengan seorang malaikat.

Malaikat dalam wujud seorang wanita; pakaiannya berwarna putih bersinar dengan atribut keemasan membuatmu terkesima. Telaga berwarna biru cemerlang itu menatapmu dengan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu di kepalanya.

Pikirmu, kalau kematian adalah ini, tidak heran tuhan membiarkan penderitaanmu berlarut-larut.

Ia menyentuh pipimu. Jemarinya lentik dan untuk sesaat kau ingin meraih pergelangan tangannya, enggan melepaskan. Malaikatmu menautkan alisnya, lalu mengembuskan udara ke wajahmu, katanya: "Belum seharusnya kau disini; kembalilah ke alammu, makhluk fana."

Kau terbangun dengan sentakan, dan wanita itu menghentikan tangisnya, ia menatapmu. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya saat bola matamu bergulir ke langit-langit, dan tanganmu meraih-raih sesuatu yang tidak berada di sana.

Kau menjerit histeris saat merasakan detak jantungmu stabil di antara tulang rusukmu; tubuhmu berfungsi secara normal meskipun tulang-tulangmu yang patah dan sembuh dalam posisi yang salah terasa ngilu di bawah kulitmu.

Beberapa suster datang ke ruanganmu dan memberikanmu penenang.

Kau tidak merasa tenang.

.

* * *

.

"Namaku Alice."

Katamu.

Kau merindukan bola mata sewarna lautan itu yang menatapmu dengan dingin, namun membiarkan hatimu terasa hangat. Wanita bersurai perak itu memegangi pundakmu. "Namaku Miya; Kau tahu ini di mana?"

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu—yang jelas kau tahu ini bukan surgamu. Tidak ada malaikat-mu.

Seorang pria yang tidak kau kenali menghampiri kalian, lalu ia membawa Miya pergi daripadamu.

Kau mengamati lekat-lekat wajahmu yang terpantul di cermin tinggi di hadapanmu. Kulit pucatmu yang menggantungi tulangmu, irismu yang berkilat merah di bawah cahaya—mungkin orang tuamu tidak menyukaimu; kau terlihat seperti hantu.

Tidak apa, kau juga tidak menyukai mereka, atau dirimu sendiri.

Miya menghampirimu tak lama kemudian, wajahnya merah dan alisnya berkedut. Ia didampingi oleh pria yang tadi. Katanya: "Alice, apakah kau bisa menceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu?" ia bertanya, tetapi seperti menginterogasi. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak dari caranya menyampaikan kalimat itu. "Berapa umurmu?"

Kau menatap wanita itu tepat di bola matanya yang berwarna keunguan. Kau yakin usiamu sembilan belas, tapi mungkin lebih. Kau mengingat ulang tahun terakhirmu bersama orang tuamu, lalu membalas: "Tujuh."

Pria di belakang Miya menghentikan gerakan pensilnya. Tatapannya segan meninggalkanmu.

"Delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas—" kau melanjutkan. Kau tidak tahu berapa umurmu. Lalu berhenti saat hitunganmu mencapai sembilan belas—karena kau ingat setidaknya kau merayakan tahun baru sebanyak dua belas kali bersama _mereka_. Hari itu kau menetapkan hari ulang tahunmu jatuh pada saat kembang api pertama mengudara di malam tahun baru.

Senyum Miya membatu di wajahnya. "Mengapa kau… memulai dari tujuh?"

"Karena itu usiaku saat aku merayakan ulang tahun bersama orang tuaku, dan aku tidak pernah melihat mereka lagi."

.

* * *

.

Sesuatu mencakar cukup dalam di hatimu.

Mungkin mereka memanggilmu Alice karena kau tersesat terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan, dan tangan mereka melingkari lehermu seperti kalung emas di leher malaikat-mu, merantai agar tidak pergi terlalu jauh dan menghilang.

Kau ingat saat mereka menghancurkan semangatmu—kau merasakan hantaman palu di atas kulitmu, dan kau tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakimu hingga mereka memberikan belas kasihan dan memperbaiki semuanya namun semuanyaterasa salah _dan kini kau berjalan pincang karena tulangmu sembuh dalam keadaan yang salah seperti hidupmu adalah kesalahan orang tuamu—_

Kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan malaikat-mu.

Pikirmu, mungkin kau bisa menghancurkan semangatnya, seperti mereka, mengatakan bahwa kau melakukan itu karena kau mencintainya. Meletakkannya di sangkar emas di bawah tanah, membelenggunya hingga lehernya memiliki tanda penuh amarah yang seolah memaku dirinya sebagai _milikmu_.

Kau ingin memotong sayap itu.

 _Jangan pergi terlalu jauh dari padaku._

Kau mencintai malaikat-mu.

.

* * *

.

Miya memberikanmu ruangan di lantai dasar rumahnya.

Mungkin ia tidak ingin membiarkan kesempatan mempertemukanmu dengan malaikat-mu.

Kau tidak berkomentar banyak. Wanita bersurai perak itu adalah orang yang pertama kali memperlihatkan belas kasihan padamu. Kau merasa berhutang budi padanya.

Kau menatap langit-langit dari ranjang tempatmu berbaring. Lalu menoleh ke samping—ada meja rias dan sofa panjang di ujung ruangan. Miya terlelap di sana sehabis membawakanmu susu hangat setelah kau terbangun di tengah malam dengan jeritan. Surai peraknya sewarna terang rembulan yang menerangi langkah kakimu ke kamar mandi.

Kau mengisi _bathub_ dengan air hangat.

Lalu berendam di sana hingga fajar menjelang.

.

* * *

.

Kadang-kadang mimpimu berwarna keemasan namun darah mengalir dari pelipismu, menghalangi pandanganmu dan mengubah mimpimu menjadi berwarna kemerahan.

Miya membawamu ke kantor polisi di siang hari, malamnya ia memaksamu meminum obat penenang agar kau tidak terbangun histeris di tengah malam gulita atau mengingat apa yang terjadi padamu selama 12 tahun kebebasan yang dirampas darimu.

Tengah malam kau terbangun secara perlahan, mendengarkan Miya berbincang dengan seseorang. Mungkin saudara laki-lakinya yang mengendarai mobil di hari itu. Atau pria yang semula bersamanya di rumah sakit. Mungkin bukan keduanya.

Seseorang menjerit.

Lalu ledakan.

Kau menarik selimut menutupi keseluruhan tubuhmu. _Sesuatu terasa aneh._

"Est—Estes!" jeritan itu semakin menjadi dan isakan tidak terelakkan—suara Miya terdengar sempal berulang-ulang bertanya diselingi isak tangis: "Apa yang telah kau perbuat apa yang telah kau perbuat apa yang telah kau per—"

Kau meraih botol berwarna oranye di meja kecil di samping ranjangmu. Kau merasa tidak tenang, kau merasa tidak nyaman. Kau ingat perasaan yang sama menguas instingmu saat pintu terbuka dan mereka menjemputmu ke _ruang atas_.

Tanganmu gemetar. Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak tablet yang keluar dari mulut botol itu dan kau memasukkan semuanya ke mulutmu.

Kau kembali ke tempat tidur. Beberapa pil meleleh di mulutmu, rasanya pahit seperti deritamu. _Kau menelan semuanya._ Kau bisa.

Kau membuka matamu saat tubuhmu tidak dalam kondisi sabar.

Dan melihat malaikat-mu, masih cantik, masih sempurna dibalut aksesoris keemasan, akhirnya di hadapanmu, _akhirnya._

Kau tersenyum lebar, tanganmu meraihnya namun tidak ada yang dapat kau raih. Kau berlari ke arahnya, namun kau bergeming. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, namun kau merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh kulitmu yang fana.

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat, hingga kau kembali kemari…?"

Lalu dengan sentakan, kau terbangun. Mulutmu berbusa namun kau baik-baik saja. Orang-orang dengan aroma rumah sakit yang kau kenali mengitarimu, dan mereka berbicara pada satu sama lain. Darahmu mengalir di nadimu dengan deras. Kau merasa hidup.

 _Kau tidak seharusnya merasa hidup._

.

* * *

.

Miya mengirimmu pergi ke tempat lain.

Kau masih mengingat bercak merah di sofa putih di ruang tengah. Mungkin kini ia menganggapmu sebagai pertanda malapetaka. Iris kemerahanmu tetap menatap Miya dengan simpatik. Wanita itu mendekapmu erat.

" _Maaf."_ Katanya, tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun.

Kau tiba di sebuah rumah besar yang halaman depannya dipenuhi anak-anak yang berlarian kesana-kemari tanpa memedulikan apapun. Di depan rumah itu berdiri sebuah patung, rupanya menyerupai malaikat-mu, dengan sayap dan halo di kepalanya. Kau menatapnya lekat-lekat, mengagumi setiap detail yang ada.

Hingga seseorang memanggilmu.

Kau datang dan diperkenalkan oleh seorang pria bernama Roger dan gadis kecilnya, Ruby. Anak itu jauh lebih kecil darimu. Ia kehilangan sebelah matanya karena insiden yang terjadi di gereja tempat keduanya beribadah tiap hari minggu.

Ia menatapmu dengan bola mata berkilat penuh ingin tahu.

"Aku suka merah." Katanya, tangan mungilnya meraih wajahmu dan mengelus pipimu yang pucat, lalu matamu.

Roger membawamu ke kantor polisis sesekali, tidak memberikan banyak penjelasan. Kau ingat diajak untuk masuk ke ruangan yang menjeratmu dalam nostalgia yang mencekikmu. Kepalamu berputar dan kau merasa tidak bisa bernapas. Orang yang duduk di hadapanmu menanyakan retorika tentang dirimu sendiri, namun yang disambut telingamu adalah tawa sinis dan hinaan yang terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta.

Kau membanting kepalamu ke permukaan meja besi itu, berulang-ulang agar kau merasakan sesuatu yang lebih nyata selain sentuhan seseorang di permukaan kulitmu, memaksamu untuk diam dalam posisi itu hingga mereka selesai. Kau merasakan darah di kepalamu, seseorang berusaha menghentikanmu.

Kau melihat darah di permukaan meja.

Kau mengingat Ruby.

Kau meronta saat orang mulai berdatangan, membuka pintu kecil yang mengekangmu dalam penjara seperti mainan untuk orang dewasa. Kau bukanlah mainan anak-anak; orang dewasa tidak bermain dan merusak mainan mereka. Mereka menjaga dirimu dengan baik.

Kendati demikian, kau tetap merasa hancur luar-dalam.

Mereka memegangimu dan kau terus berusaha mengantam kepalamu ke permukaan yang keras dan dingin. Kau tidak ingat jeritan siapa yang kau dengar; semua jeritan tidak memiliki arti, semuanya terdengar sama—tidak terdengar.

Mereka memanggil seseorang untuk menanganimu.

Kau masih sadar saat raungan sirene ambulans membawamu pergi, dan melihat Roger menggendong Ruby dengan erat, takut kehilangan. Kau tidak menyalahkan mereka yang menatapmu penuh simpati.

Kau tidak butuh itu—kau mengingat malaikat-mu.

Menatapmu dengan kilau biru lautan tanpa ujung.

Alisnya bertaut. Ia tetap terlihat menakjubkan seperti kali pertama kau melihatnya. "Kau…."

Kau mendengar dirimu mengatakan sesuatu, namun kau tidak tahu.

"Maaf… tapi… belum waktunya…." Ia tersenyum pedih. Miliknya berkilat dengan warna gelap; kau melihat dirimu di pantulan bola matanya yang bening, kulit dan kulit dan darah, lalu besi dan rantai dengan matras kecil dan isak tangismu setiap hari hingga air matamu kering dan kau hanya mengingat duka dan derita.

Kau membuka matamu di ruangan putih steril dan jendela yang menghadap ke pantai.

Angin pantai menyapu wajahmu. Kau turun dari ranjang dan mendekati jendela. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di bawah. Ini lebih tinggi dari dua lantai—terakhir kau melompat untuk melarikan diri tulangmu patah, dan mereka mampu mengejarmu.

Tanpa pikir panjang kau memanjat jendela itu, lalu melompat.

Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa bertemu kembali dengannya, malaikat-mu.

.

* * *

.

Kau melihat malaikat-mu sebelum kesadaranmu menghilang.

Ia menjerit dan surai keemasannya menyentuh aspal. Ia terus mengatakan _tidak apa-apa_ dan _semua akan baik-baik saja_ tapi kau mencuri pandang dan melihat jemarinya bengkok ke arah yang tidak seharusnya, dan tangannya kikuk, memar dan berdarah—kau melihat darahnya, atau darahmu.

Ia menangkap kejatuhanmu.

Ia meraihmu, lalu memukul-mukul pipimu dengan ringisan. Kau melihat cahaya di atas kepalanya menyerupai halo; kau yakin itu halo. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan sinar matahari menyilaukan pandanganmu. Beberapa orang berlari dan mengangkatmu, malaikat-mu enggan berpindah dari posisinya—atau tidak mampu.

Saat kau terbangun lagi tubuhmu terikat di ranjang, tanganmu tak dibiarkan dapat meraih apapun.

Kau melihat surai keemasan berjalan gontai melewati pintu kamarmu—pikirmu itu hanya delusi karena kau merindukan malaikat-mu. Kau menggerakkan tanganmu dengan gelisah. Kau merasa ingin pergi—kau ingin bertemu, kau ingin melihat—kau _harus_ melihatnya.

Tidak berhasil, kau menjerit sekuat tenaga.

Dokter jaga dan susternya masuk lalu menggiringmu pergi ke ruangan lain.

Kau melihat wanita itu; malaikat-mu, berbincang dengan seorang suster menyatakan _anak perempuan yang tadi… rasanya ini bukan kedua kalinya aku melihatnya._

.

* * *

.

Kau terbangun dengan sentakan.

Semua terasa baik-baik saja. Kau meminum obatmu sesuai dengan anjuran. Kau menyikat gigimu, kau mengikuti terapi yang dianjurkan dokter. Saat polisi tiba dan menanyakan sesuatu padamu, kau menjawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang kau ketahui.

Roger dan Ruby sesekali datang. Juga Miya, menyerahkan buket bunga dan batang cokelat. Kadang-kadang Miya menceritakan hidupnya, namun kilatan pedih itu tertinggal di bola matanya.

Tidak lama kau dibebaskan dari rumah sakit.

Kau tidak bertemu dengan malaikat-mu.

Setidaknya dengan berpura-pura kau tidak apa-apa mereka berasumsi bahwa mentalmu telah berfungsi secara optimal.

Tidak ada lagi yang mengikatmu.

Kau bisa bertemu dengan malaikat-mu.

.

* * *

.

Kau pergi ke tepi laut dan menggenggam pasir putih lalu melemparkannya ke permukaan air. Kau duduk, berusaha menikmati senja terakhirmu. Warnanya mengingatkanmu pada malaikat-mu saat pertemuan pertama. Kau jatuh cinta, ia tidak.

Akhirnya, tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa dirimu. Mungkin benar orang tuamu membencimu dan menjualmu di lelang pada penawar tertinggi. Kau lebih suka berpikir mereka melakukan itu untuk menghidupi saudara-saudaramu. Kau rasa kau akan menyukai mereka, seandainya kau memiliki saudara.

Kau berjalan menuju tepi, merasakan gulir ombak menyapu kulitmu yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari siksaan yang kau terima dari kehidupan. Kau berjalan pincang menuju horizon, ombak semakin kencang memukulmu mundur, mendesis _apa yang kau lakukan?_

Kau berhenti saat seseorang menarik tanganmu. Dengan cepat kau berbalik dan melihat

malaikat-mu

tersenyum.

"Aku kira hanya imajinasiku; ternyata aku tidak salah." Katanya. Suaranya—jauh lebih indah dari yang kau dengar. Kau mengamat jauh ke dalam lautan jiwanya, dan merasa lautan di kakimu terasa sangat kecil dibanding miliknya. "Kau mengingatku?"

 _Apa maksudmu?_

Kau tersenyum.

 _Aku mengingatmu. Tentu saja aku mengingatmu mengapa kau menanyakan itu aku—_

Ia menarikmu dari ombak, lalu kalian duduk di tepi. Menyaksikan matahari terbenam.

.

* * *

.

Namamu Alice.

Kau mengemban banyak nama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Tetapi malaikat-mu—wanita itu—mengenalmu dengan Alice.

Hidupmu kini seperti ini: bersentuhan dengan kematian yang membuatmu mabuk dengan sensasi euforia, membawamu ke jurang nostalgia ketika pertemuan awalmu dengan cinta—obsesimu. Kau ingin hidupmu terus bersentuhan dengan kematian secara sensual, membiarkannya mengingatkan ragamu bahwa _kau pernah merasa senang._

Kau menghentikan mobilmu tepat di depan rumah sakit yang sangat kau kenali; kau teringat di hari dimana semuanya bermula.

Seorang pria di kursi belakang merintih dan meronta. Kau ingat dirimu sendiri saat masih dipenjara oleh cinta palsunya yang ia gambarkan atas kulitmu dengan memar dan luka yang terinfeksi, dengan nafsu dan peluh dalam usaha mencapai klimaks yang ia inginkan.

Selalu milik dia.

Kau hanyalah instrumen. Alice kecil yang malang, tidak berdaya.

"Hei, bajingan." Panggilmu, tidak mengalihkan pandangan. "Lain kali, larilah lebih jauh, agar kejar-kejaran kita lebih lama dan menarik."

Kau menarik napas. Lalu membuangnya perlahan. Tanganmu membuka pintu lalu kau terjatuh dan berlari ke dalam rumah sakit, menjerit meminta _tolong ada seseorang yang kutemukan di dekat pelabuhan dengan kondisi sekarat—_

Rafaela segera berlari dari pos jaganya, membantu suster lain. Mata kalian bertemu namun wanita itu terlalu sibuk untuk mengidentifikasimu setelah pertemuan kalian bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Salah satu suster tidak berlari bersama yang lain. Ia menghampiri resepsionis, lalu berkata: "Hei, orang itu, bukankah orang itu juga dilarikan kemari tahun lalu…?"

"Kurasa empat tahun belakangan ini…."

Suster itu mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menghampirimu. "Maaf, nona, tapi… kau mengenal pria itu?"

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu meskipun kau tahu jelas siapa dia setelah memburunya selama lima tahun belakangan. "Aku hanya menemukannya."

Kau pergi, menyelipkan suster itu catatan kecil untuk Rafaela yang kau harap tidak dibaca oleh pengantar pesan. Lalu memberikannya uang dalam jumlah besar agar ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun.

Katamu: _Harapanku tahun ini adalah kebahagiaan kita._

.

* * *

.

 **[end.]**

* * *

.

 **note:** mungkin ada yang menangkap implikasinya, mungkin ada yang tidak. hari itu hujan deras dan alice ditabrak oleh mobil yang dikendarai miya. dokter yang memvonis kematian alice adalah rafaela. "bahasa yang tidak kau ketahui" dalam narasi itu bukan bahasa malaikat, tapi karena alice tidak mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan, dan hanya berasumsi ia memanggilnya.

kematian di bayangan alice itu cuma delusi dan bukan benar-benar malaikat. dia cuma inget rafaela di alam bawah sadarnya setelah melihat raf mengurus dia di igd, dan jadi terobsesi dengan sosok itu.

awalnya roger dan ruby punya andil besar, tapi kalo saya nulis bagian mereka secara terperinci ceritanya bukan berfokus pada alice. dan kalau hanya ditulis secara patah-patah tidak koheren. jadi langkah logisnya saya hapus.

dan mungkin ada yang menangkap ironinya ( _fallen angel aka demon_ ), saya menulis alice jatuh dari jendela dan ditangkap oleh figur malaikat dalam imajinya. saya emang kesengsem sama konsep malaikat/iblis, jadi pikir _, "reverse reverse reverse!11!"_ o boi. dan alice jauh lebih ringan dari bobot normal, ia melompat dari lantai 4 atau 5, kemungkinan seseorang bisa menangkapnya, mungkin efeknya patah tulang. ada kemungkinan dimana yang menangkap dan yang melompat selamat. ada beberapa kasus serupa, cuma lebih ekstrim, dan yang melompat tidak selamat.

rafaela, mungkin, berasal dari nama malaikat rafael (yea no im pretty certain about this), dan salah satu perlindungan yang ia berikan adalah sukacita dalam pertemuan. sebenernya ada bagian dimana mereka berbincang, tapi saya hapus, karena saya ga sreg nambah-nambahin bagian lain dari itu. rasanya dah perfect.

akhirnya, mungkin agak dark. alice pergi mencari segala macam sumber daya yang bisa dia manfaatin untuk mencapai tujuannya. dan dalam upaya itu ia berniat membalaskan dendam ke orang yang ia anggap menghancurkan hidupnya. ia menemukan orang itu, bilang ke dia kalau dia bisa bersembunyi dari alice selama satu tahun, alice bakal ngasih pengampunan buat orang itu.

kalau ia ditemukan kurang dari satu tahun, ia harus terima buat dikurung dan disiksa sesuai kemauan alice selama waktu satu tahun yang tersisa sebagai pembalasan dendam. saat satu tahun tiba—tepat pada pertemuan pertama alice dan rafaela di rumah sakit itu—alice bakal bawa orang itu ke rafaela _like anniversary gift 'hey this cunt is the one who ruined me and brought me to u hope u enjoy.'_

saya ngebayangin versi lain dimana alice benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia bayangkan pada rafaela. dan mungkin ia benar-benar mau ngelakuin itu, tapi ia masih menunggu waktu yang tepat. _who knows…._ yang jelas, ini ending paling ramah yang bisa saya tulis.

kenapa narasinya minim penjelasan, saya berusaha mengingat fakta bahwa alice diambil saat usianya 7, dimana kemungkinan besar ia tidak paham bagaimana cara dunia bekerja. meskipun usianya 19-an saat kembali, usia belasannya tidak menjamin perkembangannya secara intelektual selama dalam penahanan. that or i'm just lazy doing research.

ada bagian yang memperjelas kenapa judulnya _gravedigger_. tapi narasinya tidak memiliki tempat dan waktu yang spesifik, jadi mau diselipin juga susah. jadi disini aja penjelasannya: awalnya saya ngebayangin alice bakal terus-terusan coba bundir dan terobsesi dengan kematian setelah bertemu raf, sampe dia _menggali kuburannya sendiri_. tapi karena settingnya modern rasanya ga rasional kalo terus-terusan coba bundir tapi selalu gagal, kecuali kalo mungkin bikin dia bukan manusia. tapi karena saya penulis fantasi paling fenomenal (keburukannya), saya ganti.

(ya, sepanjang perjalanan dia bakal ngelakuin apa yang dia lakuin di _lore_ -nya, tapi mungkin dengan sedikit alternasi.)

saya juga punya plot bunnies (bunny?) alice x rafaela x argus tapi mager nulisnya lol ini note apa extras

—27 Januari, 02:57 AM, Jakarta.


End file.
